Dreaming Impossible Dreams
by BarnCat23
Summary: "What would you do if you only had one chance to live your dream? would you give up? give in because it hurts too much to try? or would you give everything you had to make it happen?" Book 3 in the "Twisted Fate" trilogy. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_**Thud…thud…thud, thud, thud!**_

That was the only sound in the gym since five AM, thanks to Juliana's fitness habits. The new solo pilot system allows for solo training, so she was the only one there from five AM to seven AM daily. She finished with the punching bag and moved to the treadmill, sliding in her ear buds. She started off at a walk then worked her way into a run. It was six thirty AM. She had thirty minutes until the rest of the trainees would be vying for a workout. And today was the day everyone had prepared for—the day you either make it or break it. You either become a Ranger or you go home.

Juliana had anticipated the nerves she would have, but they were worse than she thought. She was one of the highest scoring trainees in the academy at the moment but it didn't secure her place among the three new Rangers they'd pick. And it's not like her heritage would bring her any more of a chance than the other guys. It might help in the simulator but not among her successors. She sighed grudgingly just thinking about it. She checked her watch and saw it was six forty-five. She stopped the treadmill and stepped off, pulling out her ear buds.

She shoved her iPod in her shorts pocket and headed for the door. "Are you qualifying today?" she heard a voice and stopped. She turned and saw someone lifting weights in the corner. She hadn't realized she wasn't alone—ear buds in, and all—but it wasn't a surprise. People slink in and out without her knowing all the time. "Yeah" she said, simply.

"Which test are you taking?"

"Alpha-six. Eight AM" she said.

"Looks like I'm going after you then. I'm Alpha-seven."

"Great, I'll be sure and wipe the mat with my opponent so it's clean for you when you go" Juliana said, sarcastically, walking to the door. She grabbed her boots from beside the door and hurried down the hall to the barracks.

**Everything** was different in the Shatterdome. The barracks were one of the many things changed during the remodel. Instead of separate levels with individual rooms, there were separate male and female barracks. They were a flat level with rows of bunk beds, then at the back there were stairs that went up to the second level of beds. There were showers with privacy curtains and public-style bathrooms included in the floor plan.

Most of the female trainees were still sleeping when Juliana made it back to her bunk. She opened the chest at the end of the bed and pulled out a change of clothes then quietly put her other clothes in their place. She changed into the new clothes after a shower and checked the time. _7:00 AM_. She sighed and wrapped her hair into a pony tail. She tied her boot laces then hurried out.

She made it to the mess hall—one of the places not changed during the remodel—and wiggled through the busy people hurrying about into the food line. She didn't load up her tray. She only took an apple and went to the usual table, filled with the usual group she sat with. There were her cousins Anna and Kahlani, her adopted sister Lana, her brother Ryan and his two friends she never cared about enough to learn their names, and her friend Steven. Juliana made a point to sit next to Anna and Lana so she could hear what had been going on while she was in the gym. "Damn girl, you always eat so light. It's test day, you should be filling your stomach" Kahlani said, across the table from her.

"Jules never eats anything but light, you should know that by now" Anna said, jokingly.

"Oi! I _do_ eat heavy…just not when I feel like throwing up" Juliana said.

"That bad, huh?" Lana asked, from beside her. Juliana nodded with a wide-eyed expression that caused a laugh from Kahlani. Ryan stopped talking with his two friends and nodded at Juliana. "We were takin' bets on if you'd join us anytime soon" he joked.

"Oh yeah? Who one?" Juliana asked, humoring him.

"I did, like usual" he said. She chuckled and crunched on her apple. "I can't believe you're taking the Alpha test" Lana said to her.

"Yeah, me either" Juliana said.

"You know, I heard you're the only female trainee taking the Alpha test" Anna said. That made Juliana's nerves worse. It was bad enough taking the test, and then you add being the only girl in the Alphas. She was a mess of compiled nerves just waiting to do something embarrassing, like retch before, during, or after the test. Things were not looking up for her insides. "_Becket_!" Kahlani perked up at the sound of her last name through the speakers and got up from the table. "Wish me luck!" she said, before bolting toward the exit.

"Which one of you pore saps is next?" Juliana asked, looking around the table at her friends.

"That would be me" Anna said.

"Eeeewwww, that's going to be a conflict of interest, especially being the Marshall's daughter" Lana said.

"Okay, almost everyone at this table is somehow related to the Marshall, what difference is it if it's me or Anna?" Juliana asked.

"She's a direct descendant, _you_ are not" Lana said.

"Oh, she's got you there" Ryan said. They sat there quietly a minute. "_Hansen_!" Anna hurriedly got up from the table and headed for the exit. Juliana took a shaky breath. She knew she was next, and she knew she was going to be sick. She sat her apple on the table and decided to go for a walk instead. She stood and left the mess hall, picking a random hall to walk through. She walked for what seemed like seconds before she heard her name called. "_Greene_!" she sighed grudgingly and jogged to the training room. She entered just as Anna exited.

She couldn't tell what Anna was thinking, thanks to her impressive unreadable expressions. Anna patted Juliana on the shoulder, leaving her alone in the training room with the Marshall, his second in command, and her opponent for the test. Her opponent was a man she didn't recognize. He looked to be her age or maybe a few years older. Definitely not someone she would have a problem defeating. She took of her boots and her shirt so all she wore were her pants and her undershirt. She sat at her corner of the mat and grabbed a Hanbo from the rack.

She stepped onto the mat and got in position, as did her opponent. He didn't look that intimidating to her, but she knew looks can be deceiving. "Four points win the match," the Marshall said. "Begin when ready." Juliana took a deep breath and started forward. There Hanbos clashed several times before her opponent gained a point, nearly hitting her face square-on. "1-0" he said. She acted quickly to twist her leg around his, driving him to the mat, and positioning her Hanbo to nearly touch his face. "1-1" she said. He chuckled. "You're quick" he said, getting up.

"You're slow" she smirked. They began again, him taking the first move, and their weapons clashed. They struck and parried in a steady rhythm until someone could land a strike. He blocked her Hanbo with his and she twisted around to slip free and hold her weapon to his neck from behind. "2-1" she said. She resigned to her corner and he did the same. Their eyes didn't leave the others as they started slowly circling. "Why do you wanna be a pilot? Obviously it must be a pretty good reason, seeing as you're taking the Alpha test" her opponent said.

"Do you ask all the trainees this, or am I just the lucky one?" she asked, sarcastically.

"No trainee has gotten past point two so far. I guess I'm just weighing my chances" he said, equally as sarcastic. And with that, they continued. Their weapons clashed in an expert display of precision strikes. Juliana again managed to drive him to the mat on his knees, her Hanbo slightly touching his neck. "3-1. There goes your perfect score" she said. He smirked and twisted her legs out from underneath her, then used her own Hanbo to hold against her Trachea. "2-3" he said. There was no not seeing the connection. Not necessarily a romantic connection, but Drift compatibility. Juliana knew they'd been in that position far too long so, while he was distracted, she wrapped her legs around his middle and twisted sideways so she was on top of him holding the Hanbo to his neck. "4-2. I win" she said. She rolled off and stood, offering him a hand up. He took it and stood. "Good work, cadet" he said, a hint of admiration in his voice.

"Ditto" she said, somewhat surprise by his words. He turned and walked back to his corner and Juliana looked to the Marshall. He nodded and she went to get her things from the corner. She put on her boots and as she left she slid on her shirt. "_Greene number two!_" half way down the hall Juliana passed Ryan, heading toward the training room. She mentally wished him luck and went to the girls' barracks.

**After** she showered and put on a change of clothes, she joined Anna in the mess hall. Juliana sat across from Anna at their usual table. She noticed Anna had picked up her old habit of biting her nails. "Oi! We made a promise for these stupid little habits, remember? You get to bite your nails then I get to continue eating jelly beans" Juliana said. Anna smirked at her and crossed her arms so she'd stop biting at her nails. "How'd you do?" Anna asked, nodding in Juliana's direction.

"4-2. You?" Juliana asked. Anna had a look of extreme shock on her face. "Are you freaking kidding me?! you won the match? Oh my god, I only got two points before I blew it!" Anna said, quickly and worriedly.

"Easy, cheesy, I'm sure you'll get a good grade out of this. How was your compatibility?" Juliana asked.

"Like crap. How was yours?" Anna asked, pretending to be happy.

"Great, actually. That's how I won, well, that and I'm awesome" Juliana said, grinning.

"Well, we're about to see how awesome you really are. They're going to call out the names of the three becoming Rangers today" Anna said, nodding off to the left. Juliana turned and saw the Marshall trying to get everyone's attention. "The three that have been chosen are: Benet, Hartley, and Wesson," he said. He started walking for the exit and everyone resumed work as usual. He stopped at Juliana and said, "In my office" before continuing out. Anna winced and looked at her sympathetically. "Have fun" she said. Juliana made a face at her and stood, turning and leaving the mess hall.

**She **knocked once on the open door before walking into the Marshall's office. He was sitting at the desk and he gestured for her to come in further. She stepped in front of the desk and crossed her arms. "Did I do something wrong, sir?" she asked.

"This is your third test and you didn't advance. Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, you're the one that chooses, not me" she said. He sighed and settled back into his chair. "This was the first opponent change since you started testing, and I did see improvement. What about him makes you better? His speed? Agility? Ability to deliver come-backs?"

"I can't help compatibility—you of all people should know that, _Chuck_" she said.

"Obviously you're incapable of passing the test, but I'll give you one more shot to pass. Only ten people are chosen to test every thirty days, and you have been one of those ten for the past three months. I am giving you the benefit of the doubt, here, Juliana. You have one, and I repeat, one more shot to pass" he said.

"And if I don't?" Juliana asked, feeling like she already knew the answer.

"Then you'll be expelled from the academy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thud, thud…thwack…thud, thud…**

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I passed the other three quarters of the test, but I can't get passed on the combat" Juliana said, hitting the punching bag a few more times and delivered a swift kick. Lana sighed from where walked on the treadmill. "What were his words?" Lana asked. Juliana hit the bag a few more times before answering. "He said nothing about what he thought of my performance, just how I didn't pass. I have twenty-nine days until the next testing" she said.

"Only twenty-nine days to figure out what you did wrong?" Lana asked.

"Yeah. Yay me" Juliana said, backing away from the bag. She sighed frustratedly and started putting her shoes back on. Twenty-nine days was not much. In fact, she'd probably be better off dropping out and finding something else to do with her life. But to her dropping out didn't seem like an option worth choosing. Her grandfather was Raleigh Becket, her mother was Abigail Becket, and she—so far—was a nobody with a reputation of failing. And she was just in the Academy, let alone actually being a Ranger.

It was very depressing, but Juliana kept testing and didn't let anyone but Lana see it. Lana was much older than Juliana—eleven years to be exact—but she was the only sister Juliana had. Her mother adopted Lana when Juliana was two, and they'd been joined at the hip ever since.

Juliana gave a half wave before leaving the gym. As she walked down the hall, only half paying attention to anything, she passed someone familiar. She stopped and looked back, trying to see who she'd passed. Then a familiar brunette stopped to talk to someone in the hall and she noticed who it was. Her opponent from the testing. She didn't want him to see her staring so she continued walking the other way. There was something about him she couldn't ignore. Was he attractive? Yes. Was that the reason she couldn't ignore him? Maybe….

**She** went to the girls' barracks and showered, thinking maybe it would help her forget her situation. But instead all she could think about was her situation. You didn't go the years and then graduate anymore, you had to earn your rank as a Ranger with a four quarter test made up of physical and mental key points. She'd passed the mental stages—she could drift right now and come out just fine. But for some reason her physical stages have been off. She just barely passed the first physical test—the Beta test—and was taking the Alpha test—the one that decides your fate.

The Alpha kicked everyone's ass, but she actually won the match…twice. And she still didn't pass. And then they throw in a new opponent and it changes everything. Now she had to add in learning the way he fights compared to her last opponent and the compatibility that kept her up until the wee hours last night. She wasn't compatible with her last opponent and that made her fight screwy. But now with compatibility playing a part in her fight, she thought maybe she would have a better chance of passing.

After her shower, she put on jeans and a navy blue tank top that had an old _Gypsy Danger_ patch on the chest pocket. She pulled on her boots and decided she needed air. She'd been shut in the Shatterdome way too long and she had to get out, so she climb out the port hole on the east side of the dome. She stood at the railing and wrapped her fingers around it so tight her knuckles turned white. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh sea water air. She ran the memory of yesterday's match over in her head. She had goose bumps up her arms but it wasn't from the cold. She shook her head as she opened her eyes, mentally cursing compatibility. "You know," she startled at a sudden voice from behind her. "There are safer places to think than out there." She turned and saw the last person she wanted to see: her opponent from the match. He had his arms crossed, leaning on the port hole, and a smirk on his face. "You wouldn't know unless you tried it" she said, turning back to the ocean.

"Hey, uh…I heard you didn't pass. I'm sorry" he said, somewhat apologetically.

"It's not your fault—it's mine," she said, tightening her grip on the rail. "I just…I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I test and I test and I don't pass every time. What am I doing wrong?" she heard a few quiet thuds then footsteps. He joined her at the rail and copied her position. "Am I the only person that thinks this whole system is crap?" she asked, looking at him sideways. He chuckled and glanced down. "Yeah it is kind of a mess" he agreed. She turned around, leaning back on the rail, and crossed her arms. "I've never had to worry about compatibility in any of my tests and—for the Beta tests—I passed. Then they had to go and switch my opponent the first time I test Alpha….and I'm dumping my crap on you. Sorry" she said.

"Eh, I don't mind. I'm more of a listener anyway" he said, with a slight smile. It quiet for a while. Juliana didn't feel awkward about the silence, though. She always liked it quiet. But sometimes you have those unbearable silences between two people and it's always so awkward, but here with them there was no awkward. Everything they did felt natural. At least to her…she didn't know how he felt about it, and she wasn't about to ask, either. "The Marshall told me you were related," he said.

"Yeah, he's my mom's uncle" she replied, looking at the ocean beside her.

"And he also told me you only had one more chance to pass."

"Yep…that's me, miss fail every test take" she said.

"Hey, you won that matched. Don't sell yourself short" he said, firmly, causing Juliana to look at him.

"Why do you care, anyway?" she asked, accusingly.

"Because I don't like seeing people give up when they have one hell of a shot to take it all the way. What would you do if you only had one chance to live your dream? Would you give up? Give in because it hurts too much to try? Or would you give everything you had to make it happen?" he asked, seriously. She hadn't really thought about it. She just tried to forget the situation, not face it. She stood up and turned to him. "I'd give everything" she decided.

"Then why aren't you?" he asked, turning to her like she'd done to him. She couldn't think of anything to say. His gaze was messing with her ability to think straight, but she couldn't look away. His eyes drew her in and kept her there, forcing her to answer his question. "Because I can't do it alone" she admitted. She was never one to admit she needed anything. If she needed it, she worked for it herself, she didn't go beg her parents for it. She never _ever_ was caught saying she needed help. He glanced out at the water before holding his hand out to her. "I'm in this if you are" he said.

"Wait, you're going to help someone you don't even know pass a test that seems unpassable? Are you insane?" she asked.

"Yep…to both of those" he said, with a grin. She sighed and shook his hand. "Juliana Greene" she said.

"Edward Collins."


End file.
